Quess Rinswilde
Appearance Quess is petitely small with a figure that suits her for the size, something of an athletic build to her from her acrobatic trainings and her hard work with the fishermen of Little Minnow. Expressively big brown eyes with matching dark brown hair that comes to her mid back. Her Fairy Tail tattoo is worn bet'WE'en her left shoulder and and chest, a few inches north of her heart. Like her personality, her taste in clothing often comes in two styles: a) The adorable and often girlish dresses of many various colors and substyles. b) The woodsy tomboyish side that usually includes light armor if any, lots of freedom of movement even at the sacrifice of modesty, and somewhat ethnic aborigine flavor. Personality A box of contradictions, she was raised in high society where so much importance was placed on poise and appearances. Yet she was a tomboy and a half, running amok with the other children, getting into places, nosing into things. She was a lively imp who never meant harm or mischievousness, but tended to get in trouble for just that. It was a personality that wasn't entirely encouraged but her father, a bit of a little imp himself when he was young, would let her get away with anything the in-laws or the royals didn't see. He also tried to teach her a lot of self control and learning to be c'ARE'fully and respectfully quiet in important situations. While she was horrible at it at the time, since her father's death, the advice has been ingrained much more deeply. So she can turn from the quiet and polite girlish into the playful and brash brat nearly at the drop of the hat. The latter is only brought out worse when in feline form. Synopsis A sweet and gentle-natured girl with an impish and wild side, believing herself to be blessed with the abilities of her slain pet cat to avenge the murders of a kingdom and return the rightful heirs to the throne. And intends to achieve this by joining Fairy Tail to train and become the best mage she can be. Fate will prove to have far grander things in store. History The Past In the distant lands of Stormvale nestled into THE mountains beyond Pergrande Kingdom on the mainland, she was born to a hardliner military father and the daughter of a nobleman. Aksel Rinswilde presided as a chief of the guard that protected the royal family. Trusted and honored despite his sometimes laid back and casual ways. Nadezha Rinswilde was the daughter of a nobleman who worked into his nobility by means of becoming a shipping magnate and was considered to be the candidate to inherit the family company. Quess grew up in the finery of life, the silver spoons and all, but she was far too busy being a tomboy and getting her playmates (noble children and even the similarly aged prince and two princesses) in trouble with juvenile antics to notice. She held a deep love for her family and a deep respect for her father's dedication to defending the throne. And while she got along with nearly everyone despite her troublesome ways, her truest friend was the little Persian cat she'd been attached to since her earliest memories. Treating the thing like it was a little brother often enough and even the cause of many of her escapades and adventures as she'd follow him around the castle grounds, no matter how far, how high, or how deep. But life turned upside down as a coup de etat fell the king and queen, sending the three young heirs scurrying into exile with their protective knights guarding them in their escape. Her father wasn't one of them, instead like so many others were presumed to meet his demise by the magic guild hired by those who were seizing power. Quess' fate was almost as sealed, trying to be like her father and protect a nobleman's son with her beloved cat atop a tower spire. A robed and shadowy lightning mage struck, having cornered them, and unleashed with destructive force. She has no memory of plummeting into the raging river below, ironically being both her reluctant savior and the cause of her phobic nightmares. She has no idea what truly happened to the boy or her cat. And yet when she was rescued far downstream at a fishing village Little Minnow on the ocean's edge, her magical abilities started to manifest. Believing the spirit of her dear departed feline friend was dwelling within her, often talking to herself as such. The grandfatherly old fisherman, Packer Joe, kept her safe and fed while helping her recover from the physical and mental trauma from everything, encouraging her to hone her magical powers as well. As the years went by and memories of what happened that night not fading quickly enough, she took it upon herself to leave the modest home she'd been adopted into A pack full of tuna, a skip in her step, the desire to overcome her magical limitations, a heart full of hope, and the need for personal justice... she sets out to find the legendary Fairy Tail. To become a wizard that will rival her shadowy foe, to find the lost exiled royalty and help return them to their rightful throne. Thus began the adventures of Quess Rinswilde, the past arc'HIVE'd in the annuals of obscure history. The Present After a good amount of time crossing multiple countrysides all the way to Fiore, she had several adventures in and of themselves. But we start this particular chapter of her life in Magnolia Town itself. With some luck finding an apartment with a sizable nest-egg to spare and gaining quick acceptance into Fairy Tail, things seem to be moving along smoothly. Until Silva's attempted defection caused quite a stir in her early days in the guild. The chaos that ensued brought the name of the dark mage guild Oracion Seis very forward into her mind, the group managing to kidnap Silva right from within the guild hall with many a mage around even as a threat of handing over the Dragon Slayers. It was just after this that she WE're attacked in the park by a psychopathic dark mage. She put up a fight but was still defeated and intentionally humiliated for it, but was somewhat rescued by the passing Blue Pegasus Dragon Slayer, Thrax. But this set off a chain of events that found herself literally powerless. For Whatever reason, she could no longer bring about Thomas' form. Feeling alone and worthless with the self-imaged threat of being thrown out of Fairy Tail if this was found out, she turned to heavy book study. Among which, she began studying eternano itself intensely. With the study and other more physical and mental trainings, she slowly grew her confidence and her magic back. During all her studies, she became good friends with the members of Team Fairy Soul. With a kinship bond with the Take Over mage Gin, with a sisterhood bond with Jade, and just outright enjoying the unusual company of Taenos and Kenny, they all found themselves training together regularly when not just being around each other in friendship. Yet Gin wasn't in a good place during these days, fighting with his inner beast that was terrorizing him with awful visions of a blurred past. With fear that she might've been looking into a mirror of her future self, she went out of her way to help Gin pull back from this horrible fate. Culminating in a trip to Gin's hometown to bury the past... quite literally. Time went by and after an embarrassing practice session with Onyx, meeting other Fairy Tail members, and searching for answers in books; she finally developed a partial transformation of Thomas back. Renewed with her vigor, the search for answers and strength took new routes including studying lacrima and all it's various uses. Skillsets ''Fighting Style: Trained through her younger years by her bodyguard father, she knows the fundamentals of combat including many basic techniques, but little experience using them. The methods also incorporated her agility even then, creating something of a loose Wushu style of acrobatic and gymnastic kung-fu to take advantage of her nimbleness. This style is almost useless in human form, but within her full cat form, it turns her into a regular Jackie Chan with the power of an acrobatic wrestler. Childhood Skills: She were trained with royal tutors, rounding her off with a proper education until the time of the coup. Reading, writing, basic mathematics, limited geography and history as well trade and local law. Her father also tutored her personally on self defense. When she was taken in by Packer Joe, he taught her more about the outdoors and common livelihood skills. Hunting, fishing, sewing, land navigation, and wilderness survival. She learned a bit about sailing, including knotwork, but she had set foot on a boat only a few times due to her water phobia so much of that knowledge is rusty at best. Recent Skills: She's been learning a lot about big city lifestyle but hasn't earned her streetsmarts and doesn't seem she will any time soon. She's been doing a lot of book study with lacrima and eternano recently that is helping her get a grasp on things. She's also been talking care of the guild hall quite often with cleaning and minor repair work with all the craziness that happens there, combined with her work on the festival float, she's gotten to be a bit better than awful with carpentry work. She helped in the rebuilding process after the Fairy Tail guild hall was destroyed by Lenneth. Magic and Abilities '''Quess' Beast 1: Thomas Thought to be a magical cat named Thomas that was a present to her as a child. Whether it's true that it is the beast she is fused with is yet to be seen though it does appear to be also a white Persian feline. Represents her playfulness, agility, curiosity, and pride. Tier 1 Once, she could perform a complete but limited and attributively weak Take Over with Thomas, but since the events in her early days at Fairy Tail, she lost these abilities. Tier 1 forfeits its enhancements to Tier 5 when she returns to form. Tier 3 Acquires beast legs, allowing her to regain her beast enhanced speed, agility, and jumping abilities once the technique is discovered. Her endurance while in this mode is also greatly enhanced, meaning she tires out less quickly than mortal form. Tier 4 Enhanced beast legs. She now can launch herself with small sonic booms for extra bursts of speed during her leap. These can be controlled for nimble and silent jungle cat style leaps and bounds or powerful dirt-flinging launches to add damage and gravity to her attacks. Her ears ARE also beginning to be useful, able to hear at a slightly beyond human range and distance as well using this enhanced state to sense d'ANGER'. See Sixth Sense below for more. Tier 5 OOCly: Beast Thomas fully unlocked. ICly: Bit by bit is coming together as the aforementioned is taken to a higher level. Her kicking power is on par with a muscular brute of a Tae Kwon Do martial artist, capable of ridiculously inhuman dashes and leaps with fully in-tuned control (less likely to overshoot than she used to be). Her hearing while in Thomas mode is superb but loud noises will also disorient her far easier than humans. Tier 6 Upper body strength is increased, not matching her legs as of yet, but once she hits full form again that will change. But due to this the following is now capable. Smilidon Stomp can be done at even closer range, needing less than 15 feet to accomplish. Does not effect Smilidon Stampede. Torpedo dash no longer is a threat to her physically, she can fist ram without self injury now. Tier 7 Thomas beast mastered. Now completely able to transmutate into the lycan form of the white feline. Her strength rivals a lucha libre, her running speed can reach speeds of a cheetah in full tilt, her hearing and nightvision is increased though loud non explosive noises can severely hamper her dexterity, has claws on all four paws that can be used for expert climbing even up difficult vertical surfaces as well as for combat though they are little more than small scraping knives for the time being. She is ridiculously agile, able to throw many fighting maneuvers easily twice as fast than the normal combatant at a reduced damage quotient. Because of the paws, use of complicated objects and devices becomes much more difficult. Things that would need precise finger movements like sewing or lock picking would be completely out of the question. Tier 9 Acquired the Catscratch technique. Quess' Beast 2: The Hive It started with days worth of moments of time unaccounted for that always had her in the East Forest, included habitually picking apples like it was an obsession with odd distracting buzzing sounds and aches in her mind. This is happening less as the beast and herself become acclimated to each other. The Hive is a collective of large magical hornet-wasps who sought out a representative. Choosing Quess because of her Take Over talents, she is connected to the hive mind and she herself half transforms into a hideous armored monstrosity that is a tank with wings. Represents her anger, hate, sense of collectiveness, and desire for revenge. Tier 8 Transformation-lite acquired. Able to connect to the Hivemind to see and and know what the collective does. Strength is greatly enhanced to that of Thomas' full-form transformation but of course without any of Thomas' other bonuses. The only defining physical characteristic of the transformation is a pair of gossamer insect wings. She cannot fly. Tier 9 Acquired the Gauntlet ability. Techniques Thomas Techniques *''Torpedo Dash'': Bounds off a solid object to send her barreling, claws first, into a target. With or without a spinning motion. The short claws can add a minor drilling attack. Her Panthera Leo armor makes it even more vicious and is capable of drilling right through a wooden wall or floor. *''Smilodon Stomp'': Similar to torpedo dash only the attack is spun to be feet first, landing with a great amount of force applicable to a shotgun blast. *''Smilodon Stampede'': An enhancement to the Smilidon Stomp, it is used in rapid succession against two surfaces or two opponents for as long as she can hold the energy or one surface remains. At present form, once started, she cannot change the direction or targets other than the original two. *''Sonic Boom'': A po'WE'rful blast of physically directed energy into her legs to create a force beneath her feet, being propelled forward at a higher rate of speed than her already lightning quick pounces. Used almost entirely for offensive purposes, it can be used to try to clear extra distances or generate speed to slip through something quickly. This is a tiring feat however and has to be used very sparingly. *''Kodora Kick'': Returns from some means of becoming airborne to use gravity and agility to twirl herself before outstretching one or both legs to slam downwards in an arching hammer kick. Her light weight keeps it from being damaging, but inertia can throw opponents to the ground. *''Sixth Sense'': Feeling and hearing vibrations in the air around her, she can use this to increase her reaction times. Dodging the unexpected (even though sometimes in overboard ways, just like a real cat!) or sensing the best place to be at the right time. In example, three rocks are thrown at her, her sense will allow her a higher chance to navigate between them in a single jump or dodge. *''Catscratch'': Slashes the ground with an empowered foot, using something similar to a light version of the Sonic Boom, for the purpose of creating either a dust cloud or a projectile attack depending on the surface she's standing on. Impossible to use on hard surfaces with no loose surface materials. The Hive Techniques *''Hivemind'': Connects to the collective of the Hivemind, knowing and seeing all the others do. Their understanding and knowledge is simple but is a vastly powerful reconnaissance system. *''Hivequeen'': Able to instantly command the Hive through the Hivemind connection. This can be used to send a single drone to recon or to gather a swarm for assault. *''Gauntlet'': Early signs of what's to come, she can engage a gauntlet made out of ridiculously sturdy armored chitin. Primarily a defensive tool to ward off many kinds of physical attacks, it is also an offensive tool, able to use the form's enhanced strength to smash quite powerfully with it. Equipment *''Catbells'': Simple bells that she charges her magic into, their sounds then allow her to call forth "Thomas". *''Rattly Sword'': An old rapier she gathered from felling a would be mugger on her adventures to Magnolia Town. *''Healing Vials'': Carries THREE vials of healing magic that was given to her by Ishimaru. She's uncertain how much to trust them to be what they are, but will use them anyway if she feels it's a must. *''Panthera Leo'': A set of armor consisting largely of gauntlets and greaves but a few other pieces as well that were special ordered to be created by a local weaponsmith. The lacrima enchanted armor feels properly weighted to anyone but the user, who wears it as light as if it were a part of her own body. Useful for protection, it has a decent armor rating while mobility is unaffected. Offensively, the limb pieces are all outfitted with extended and sharp claw blades that effectively turn Quess' beastly acrobatic whirls into a blender of destruction. *Being something of a clothes hoarder, he keeps a PREPARE'd wardrobe full of outfits that range from the local dresses full of cutesy charms to battle ready adventuring outfits, some of which include light armor from home with its slight Mongolian/Brazilian crossed flair. Relationships (By order of major interactions) *'Thomas: Ever her best of friends who gives her peace and c'OUR'age. But is he just a figment of her imagination? *'Tsukuyo': Believes her to be wise and honorable master with a very playful side as well as a deep motherly side. Extremely careful around her when she's absolutely drunk. o.o; In something of a relationship with her as Tsukuyo seems to be absolutely taken with Quess. Quess knows little about relationships and is uncertain of how to feel about being with another woman. *'Gin Kai': Considers a good friend. Feels sorry for him, something of a mentor to her due to his own Take Over abilities and his position as her team leader. Hardly sees him anymore. *'Mao': Gin's silver beast. Is largely intimidated but isn't afraid of him either, feels there's much to learn from him. *'Taenos': Considers a good friend. He really likes interesting things and lemonade! Taenos' darkside spirit within, Tamashi, is treated as just another facet of the same ol' Taenos. *'Jade Hunter': Considers a good friend. Feels she can tell her anything. *'Kenny Luxs': Considered an increasingly distant friend and once was her unofficial "drinking" buddy. Completely confounded of how or why he abandoned Fairy Tail for a dark guild. *'Luthian': Something of a rival, despises him for what happened and yet he drives her to be more than she is. *'Thrax Vermillion': Looks up to for saving her from Luthian. Hardly sees him anymore. *'Ishimaru Emi': Felt rather sorry for him while he was still healing up his recent injuries and even felt friendship there. But now that he's left Fairy Tail, she's not sure how much to trust him anymore. Hardly sees him anymore. *'Adair Lancaster': Largely impressed by him and looks up to him accordingly. Hardly sees him anymore. *'Morgan diFool': Keeps running into him. When he's revealed to her what he is, he's become an invaluable accidental teacher into unlock her potential. Not sure what to make of his gender-bending forms. Hasn't seen him in a very long time and is concerned about this. *'Izuru Renmaru': Considers him a shameless ladies man with an odd personality. Not sure what to make of him most of the time. *'Solis Lune': Isn't sure how much to trust the former dark mage, but has greatly build trust around him regardless due to his friendship with Team Fairy Soul and the amount of trust Tsukuyo placed on him to make him guild ace. Also finds him a bit amusing even though he gets perverted sometimes. *'Loralai Welkin': Respects her sense of justice and is very curious about her Re-Equip abilities. Hardly sees her anymore. *'The Hive': Hates them for what they're doing to her and what they're getting others to do to her. They dwell largely on her desire for VENGEANCE on those of her far past. *'Xero Sakuraba': Seems to be about her age and gets along with him but doesn't know him that well. *'Gol Dino': Worked with him and his Blue Pegasus team, Aquamarine, to save a trapped miner. *'Lucius Stark': Is very disturbed by the Morning Star leader, and yet finds many things about him curiously fascinating. *'Ekaterina Leventis': Much like Lucius, not sure what to make of the enigmatic Morning Star mage. Definitely more to her than she seems. Trivia *Her name is pronounced "Kess" but saying it "Qwess" isn't incorrect either. *The Hive is the first time in known history where a Take-Over's beast was part of a collective mind. Quotes "Sticks and stone for burying bones, but worms are still disturbing." Reaction to Jade's magic making a bench come to life - "Whazzat! Whyizzitmovin'!" "Who in their right mind would wanna brain?!" Common catchphrase when transforming with Thomas Form - "Let's do this." Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Fairy Tail Category:Pro Tips Category:Help